This invention is related to protective garments for enclosing the lower portion of a user in an outdoor environment, such as a stadium or the like. More particularly to such a garment which either can be opened to permit a user to sit on the garment and a chair or the like, and partially wrapped around the back torso, lap and leg portion of the user's body; or folded into a compact configuration for carrying.
Protective garments are commonly used for enclosing the lower portion of a user in a stadium or the like, such as spectators at outdoor sporting events. Typically such garments comprise a somewhat tubular garment in which the user places his legs. Such garments are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,676 which issued Mar. 26, 1974 to Larry W. Shanks and Tillman D. O'Brien, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,764 which issued Aug. 10, 1971 to Harry B. Povey.